Pirate! A high sea adventure
by Jensa
Summary: My first ever. Kenshin goes on an adventure on a pirate ship. KK MY YT
1. Introduction

Hia! I'm Jensa. I'm new to fanfiction so please be kind! I mostly write whatever comes into my mind, so I might just leave a story three pages in for a new one. I'm not the best at proof-reading, either, so please alert me to any mistakes. I'm not very good at making up names so I use my own or variations of it a lot. Please don't send me bad reviews! Arigoto Gozimase!  
  
Ps. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and part of the ideas in this were Leached from Pirates of The Caribbean. I'm sorry if I'm infringing on any copyrights or anything.  
  
Introdution  
  
Swish, swish swish.  
  
Kenshin was sweeping the doorstep of the Dojo AGAIN. He sighed and looked to his right. The road went on for ever, till it got to the bay. Kenshin couldn't see the ocean from here, but he knew it was there.  
  
Kenshin squinted at the shape he saw coming toward the Dojo. As it approached, Kenshin saw that it was a person, badly injured. He called out to Kaoru and ran to help.  
  
By the time he got to her, the girl had already collapsed. She lay in a pool of her own blood, her once-white shirt stained red. She had a black bandana covering her face, and he could just make out two tattoos on her arm. One, a strange X with moons with dots on their centers in the crooks, and the tell tale brand of a pirate.  
  
Ok, that really sucked. It was better in my head. ah well. I'm only gonna put up one or two chapters, then stop until I find out someone actually reads this.  
  
By!  
  
JJ 


	2. Chapter 1: Hi! The Pirate Girl Awakes!

Hia!  
  
I HAVE REVEIWS!!! I HAVE REVEIWS!! FIRST DAY UP, AND I HAVE REVEIWS!!! This is a miracle!  
  
Answers  
  
ShintoSakura- Thank You for reading my stuff, I am going on. Thanks for the spellcheck. Shion Uzuki- Thanks for reading! I will! Now, on to the story! *thinking* "Talking"  
  
She woke up lying on her back, being crushed by bandages and with several people breathing down her neck. Her head jerked up, connecting squarely with one of their noses. In seconds, she was up and ready to fight her way out. no she wasn't, collapsing back onto the floor. "You stupid girl! How do you expect to walk with those injures?" A woman's voice, smooth and calm, but still broken with anger. She could hear the man she had smashed making strange 'ORO' noises. There was another woman beside him, trying to help him up. She listened, her ears twitching, till she found the location of the other man. He was sitting beside the first woman. Three of them had a warriors heart-beat, but the other.  
  
Sano looked at the girl lying on the floor. He had been fairly surprised when she showed up at the door, but only at her age, not her injuries. She was fairly young, 18 or so, and already she had been immersed in pirate life. *Well, she can't be very good* He thought, studying the image on her arm. *I've never seen that ship before, and she's been caught already.*  
  
Just then, the girl's head smacked up, connecting with Kenshin's head. He fell back against the wall. Kaoru was there, trying to help but really just annoying Kenshin, though he would never admit it. The girl tried to stand up, but her legs just couldn't support her. *Blood loss, I suppose. * Megumi started giving her trouble for trying to move, so he zoned out, ignoring the usual sounds of Megumi's voice. He sat their quietly, watching the motionless body. Not quite motionless body. Her ear twitched. Sano had never seen an ear twitch before. Interesting.  
  
She was thrown across the room by a strong hand. It spewed her up again, holding her out, promising pain if she didn't comply to there demands. She was scared, just a little girl. She wished the others were here. no she didn't. she didn't want the others to be subjected to this. She wanted to be where the others were. She wanted Yahiko. To come. save. her.  
  
Blackness.  
  
He he he. REVEIWS!!! First chapter, done! In one hour to! that was longer, but was it still to short? Tell me! I want to know!  
  
In chapters to come: Who is this mysterious girl at the dojo? What about the girl who knows Yahiko? WILL KENSHIN EVER GET HIS NOSE FIXED? Find out next time!  
  
Seeya!  
  
JJ 


	3. Chapter 2:Oh No! Sanosuke's surprise!

Hiya!  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but my compy has had a concussion, and lost all it's memory, so I have to start over. The updates might come fewer and far between anyway, because my teachers all think it's good to give homework. Honestly, how can carrying ten tonnes of textbooks to school each day? My LA teacher has got us on 'Conflict structures' now. If my mother disowns me for interrupting her favourite shows with shouts of "Character Vs Character! That's Character Vs Nature!" I'm seriously going to sue her. Anyway, this chapter will be longer and with more action, and some more for-shadowing. Thanks for all your reviews! I can't answer them because I've forgotten all about who sent them and stuff, but I would just like to say thank you to Chibi Yuushi, who is the best kenshin writer in the world. She wrote, "Romancing the King" and "Shadow's light". READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They had taken her shoes. Her precious, lifesaving shoes. She couldn't go anywhere without them! The dirty, rotten, shoe-stealing, kidnapping, scurvy scoundrel son-of-a oni dogs!  
  
"When my brothers find out about this, you're all dead!"  
  
Sanosuke through back his head and laughed at the little kid before him. She couldn't be over 15. She was sitting rigidly on the floor, refusing Megumi's half-hearted attempts to get her to lie down. Her arms and legs were crossed, and a big pout was across her young face. Her short golden hair came down to her ears, shadowing her eyes. Bandages were wrapped around her eyes, covering the sightless orbs behind them. The only truly notable things about this girl were red and black: The black of Pirate Tattoos on her wrist; the red on her still-bloody bandages; and a bandana, similar to his, although it was most likely just stained with blood. "Threaten your helpers, that you should not, miss pirate." Said Kenshin. He was sitting in a corner, far away from hard pirate noggins. "Your no-good, dirty rotten kidnappers, that's what you are!" Said the girl, turning to face the new target. "My biggest big brother is going to get all his men together, and my littlest big brother is going to take my crew, and they'll search all the world till they find me, and when they do, your going to be in big trouble! No-one can escape the Seikhou Tai!"  
  
She lay on the ground, not daring to move. They had brought in another prisoner. It was really dark, and she hurt all over. The floor moved around beneath her, but she had nothing left in her tummy to throw up. *I wish Yahiko and the others would save me again. Make it all go away, Yahiko. You saved me before.* she started to sob. A booted foot connected to her ribs, causing her to gasp. The ribs had already been broken, two days ago. Weren't they looking for her by now? Surely they would have realized she was missing. * No. They've forgotten all about you. No one cares about little girls who can't even stand up to bullies. * She barred her mind against the little negative voice that had been intruding. Then, another blow, and all was dark again.  
  
Hehehehehehe. Am I cruel? Yes. Am I unusual? Definitely. Am I both? We'll have to see. If you can guess who the mystery girl is, you can pick the title for the next chapter! Hehe hehe.  
  
The room was silent. Not even the crickets dared to draw breath. All eys were on the girl, who even though she was sight-less, could feel the burning gazes of the other inhabitants of the room. "W. What did you say?" Sanosuke's voice trembled. It was unusual for Sano to look so freaked out. " You won't escape my big brother's men?..." The girl was hesitant as well, wondering if she had just dug her own Davy Jones's locker. "Who is your big brother, miss pirate?" Kenshin asked, eager to learn the secrets of this young girl. "Sagara. Souzou Sagara."  
  
Ok, I know this was still really short, but I REALLY wanted to end it here. Once again, thanks Chibi Yuushi, and the Dawson Collage Site for actually knowing what Sagara's first name is. If it's wrong, please let me know, but I have scoured the web high and low for it and it took absolutely forever to find it. Please, send me reviews, and I'm really sorry this has taken so long! 


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends Sagara and Sagara...

Hiya! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating. I'm losing the few fans I have. From now on, I'm setting a weekly update. I'm going to do my best to update every Sunday. Thanks for being so patient or reading this at all. I can't thank you enough. Now, enough babble. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Old Friends- Sagara and Sagara reunite!  
  
It took exactly 0.1 seconds for the information to reach Sano's ears. It took exactly 15.4 seconds for him to register the sounds and decipher their possible meaning. It took 46.5 seconds for him to respond. 71 seconds after the words left her mouth, Artemis Jade Sagara had already long figured out who this rough sounding, slack jawed man in front of her was. When the 71- second answer came, a chorus of fast, exited talk immediately interrupted it.  
"Your Sanosuke, aren't you! My brother talks all about you! He said that you were the most loyal of his soldiers! You wouldn't know who I am, Souzou didn't even know me back then, but I'm his little sister! Artemis Jade Sagara, pleased to meet you! You can call me Geko! I guess the rest of you guys are the famous Kenshin and friends! Nice to meet you! I'm sorry I called you no good, dirty rotten kidnapers. I'm sure my brother will want to apologize for all the trouble! I think that he would also like to talk to Sano, if that's ok with him. Why don't you come to the Red Dragon for dinner?"  
The gir. Geko looks around, turning her head from side to side, listening for a response. When none comes, her face falls, eyebrows arching. Kenshin is quick to step in.  
"We would be happy to go to dinner on your ship, that we would. I'm sure Sano would like very much to talk to Souzou, would you not?"  
Sano just sits, exactly the same he has been since the news broke. Like a living coma, he stares at the tatami mats.  
"Rooster head, Kenshin asked you a question."  
Megumi elbows Sano in the ribs, waking him up, but though she tries her best to sound annoyed, she just can't find the heart to be mean to the poor chicken.  
"Wha? Oh, what did you say, Kenshin?"  
"I said that I'm sure you would like to talk to Souzou, that I did."  
"Oh.. Well, sure. Whatever. Souzou. That's Sagara, right?"  
"Yes it is, Sano."  
"But, how can I talk to Sagara if Sagara is dead?"  
Sano rubs the back of his neck, chuckling as if he had just been told Santa Clause was real. (What I mean is, "Santa is real." "Yea, whatever you say. He, he, he.")  
"Big Brother isn't dead. Not really.."  
Geko looks like she's trying more to convince herself than convince Sano.  
"Whatever. If we're going some were we can go, right Kaoru?"  
Kaoru looks sadly up at him, smiling an almost pitying smile.  
"Of course Sano. We can go."  
"Um. Before we make any plans, could I have my shoes?"  
The shoes were wordlessly handed over. The only sound on the walk to the dock is the clacking of those metal soles.  
  
They were leaving her alone now. Those mean, nasty men who stunk and sweared. They spoke in vulgar Japanese when they told her not to move, or to shut up, but they also talked in a rough, grating tongue, like bouncing stones. She told herself that they would go away eventually, and they did. She lay there, cold and hungry and hurting. She waited for the others to come.  
  
She pushes the voice away.  
  
  
  
  
  
And to her surprise, it did. Sorry about that whole LOTR thing. Couldn't resist it. Dual personalities like Golem just fit this part so well. He, he, he. Even Sano's eyes widened at the sight of The Red Dragon. It was gigantic, pushing the other ships well out of the way. The wooden prow was intricately carved with patterns of wings and heads. The sides soared well above their head. The only way on was a guarded rope ladder. Not only was the old ship impenetrable, it looked like it would win the fight against a metal monster. A look of amazed happiness spread across the guard's face.  
"MISS GEKO!! You're alive! And you have returned to us! This is a most wondrous occasion!"  
The guard was practically crying.  
"Now, Sam, you knew I wouldn't go down that easily."  
"Of course, miss Geko. CAPTAIN COMING ABOARD! MISS GEKO HAS RETURNED!"  
Group cheers from the boat. Geko scrambles up the rope ladder, living up to her name.  
"Come on! Up we go!"  
The rest of them climb the swinging ladder, careful not to fall. The reception aboard was enthused, to say the least. There were at least fifty people, all crammed along the side of the boat, waiting to pull the friends on board. The crew came from every corner of the globe. This was not a racist ship.  
Soon, the group was laughing and chatting with the cherry crew. It turned out that, although the ship belonged to Souzou, Geko was captain. She ran the show. She was a surprisingly responsible captain, even though she was no more than 18. And blind. But she could sail with the best of them. She could man the ship alone if necessary. It was a sight to see, the little Geko Girl swinging from a rope with more ease than when she walked.  
The time came. The crew fell silent as a door opened.  
"Artemis? Have you come home?"  
"Yes brother. I brought along some friends."  
"Do I know them?"  
"One of them."  
The door opens wider. A familiar face steps out. It is Souzou. He is older. He has a limp. But he is very much alive and breathing.  
"Sano? Is that you?"  
All Sano can do is nod. So sad. So happy. So.well.ok, it wasn't very good. It is a bit longer, though. I finished sorta early. Ok, I didn't it isn't a Sunday. It's late. Will get another chapter next Sunday. I am soooooooooooooo terribly sorry for not updating. If I ever had a muse, she's long dead. Oh well. So long. See ya next time!  
  
Bye! 


	5. Chapter 4: Chaos at sea: The battle begi...

Hiya! He, he, he. In case you haven't noticed, I'm insane. Today, the TALISMAN OF STORIES makes a a appearance. I try to fit him into every story, somewhere.  
  
TALISMAN OF STORIES (TS): Why couldn't you make me a handsome, strapping Indiana Jones type?  
  
Because that would be no fun. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. The belly of the ship was warm and dark. The personal quarters of Souzou Sagara were no exception. Sano sat alone in the room with his mentor. The others had silently agreed to let him talk to Souzou alone first.  
"So. it's been a long time." Souzou ventured to break the uncomfortable quiet.  
"Yea it has." Sano attempted to answer.  
"So. It seems you made quite a life. After."  
"Yea."  
The uncomfortable silence smothers them. Sano longs to spill the beans, to talk to his old commander and tell him everything that had happened after their separation. But his damned pride wouldn't let him talk first. He growls in frustration and stands up, feeling the ship move beneath him. He was going to be sick if he didn't get some fresh air. Souzou got up as well.  
"Need some air?"  
"Yea.. If that's ok with you, Captain."  
"I'm not the captain here, Sano. Go ahead. Some air would be nice."  
They walked up onto the deck, savouring the salty sea breeze. The uncomfortable silence disappeared, replaced by the warm silence among friends.  
  
Else where on the ship, Kenshin and Kaoru gazed at the lights of Tokyo in the distance. Kaoru sighs, watching the tranquil inky blue waters. Kenshin glances at her from the corner of his eye. "The water is so beautiful, isn't it Kenshin?" "That it is, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru sighs again, at peace on the rocking ship. She almost unwittingly snuck her hand into Kenshins. Kenshin glances her way, then back out at the water, content.  
They would have stood there forever had chaos not erupted around them. Tsubume lay on the ground, cold and hungry. She wanted to go home. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest. Everything hurt so much. She had long given up arguing to the voices. She just pushed them away, focusing on the sounds around her. She heard the sailors talking over various alcohols she could smell from her corner. "Ye think the brat 'll make it though the journey?" "Doubt it. We're not leaving any time soon, an the twerp's nearly dead already." "Aw, I was looking forward to some more fun with her." "Your sick, you know that? I feel sorry for whatever poor girl ends up marrying you." "What? Just cause I'm a pirate doesn't mean I won't make a great husband." "Oh, and I suppose that smacking up a kid is part of being a pirate?" "Who shat in your cornflakes this morning?" "A CHILD ABUSER!" Tsubume flinches, as a door slams shut, hard enough to rattle pictures if there were any. The room on the other side of her door goes quiet. She lets herself drift to sleep hoping maybe, just maybe, things were not as bad as they seemed. Yahiko and Megumi stared out at the black water, each thinking respective thoughts. Megumi sighed. "Oh rooster head, I hope you're all right." Yahiko looks up at her, but to her surprise, doesn't comment. He looks back into the inky black depths. Megumi starts to wonder about what goes through the brats mind. She squints into the darkness, a shape playing on the edges of the shadows. Her eyes widen the instant before the bang echoes through the night, and the bright flash of light in the dark herald the arrival of the canon ball. Megumi and Yahiko are thrown back across the ship from the force of it. It rips through wood and flesh. Sano and Souzou had enough trouble staying aboard when the ship suddenly heaved beneath them, and the arrival of the doctor and student at their side of the ship didn't help much. They grasped a hold of the railing, holding on for dear life as the ship righted it self, avoiding rolling barrels and people. Kaoru screamed as the floor fell out from under her. She slid down the deck, saved only by Kenshin's arms. One hand holding the railing, the other around Kaoru, Kenshin stared narrow-eyed out into the blue. As the boat righted it self, Kenshin released Kaoru, going to the main deck to investigate. Alright.. That was really short. And late....would you believe I've been working on this for 3 weeks? I REALLY, REALLY didn't wanna write the fluff I knew was going to be in this chapter.hence, the crappyness of it. The cornflakes thing is something my mom said to her boss. Anyway.. OH NO! I forgot about the Talisman. That sucks. Next time, Tallie! TS: How about we never speak of this again? Lets just forget about the whole thing? How bout, NO! Nehehehehehehe. Sorry. To much One Ring To Rule Them All2 by Legendary Frog. On Newgrounds. Real funny. Watch Kerri's big invention. 


End file.
